moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saraniel Rosefeather
Vigil ( Saraniel Rosefeather ) is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter trained in the dark path of the Illidari by those who remained in Kalimdor under the guidance of the writings of the dark herald. In time she has proven herself a huntress of incredible skill and lethal intuition, marking out her proficiency in the manipulation of fel magic as being particularly exceptional even amidst those of her own kind. As one of the Illidari, she proved loyal in their cause to eradicate the forces of the Burning Legion at any cost, making innumerable sacrifices of both body and soul to harness the untarnished chaotic power she wields. However, and beyond her purpose in achieving Sargeras’ end, she has retained strong loyalty towards seeking the preservation and superiority of her former kin over the rest of the world, an unfaltering connection likely hailing from her time as a Sentinel Outrunner prior to the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Just prior to the beginning of the assault on the Tomb of Sargeras, she vanished almost without a trace and with little warning to those that she knew. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Physical Description This Kaldorei stands lithe and tall as the most of her race, her small-chested form bearing a physique befitting of one who has conditioned themselves for moving quickly and efficiently in the chaos of confrontation. The details of trained muscle that lay just beneath her pale, tainted skin give credence towards her former calling as a Sentinel Outrunner, a note bolstered further by the numerous smaller scars that coveted the remnants of old minor wounds scattered across her body. Substituting her left hand, the Huntress would bear a well articulated felsteel gauntlet that extends up towards her elbow, various runic inscriptions bestowing it the power to augment her magical ability to a great extent with the burning fel energy she is able to absorb into the armament. In addition to this, a thin azsharite dart, hooked upon a corded chain, rests just inside the outfitting; able to be quickly loosed and wielded as a painful lash to hazard an opponent’s movement and be used to the benefit of her own. In spite of this, however, it does mark an adaptation made out of the necessity of a limb-removing injury, and requires some amount of using magical forces in order to maintain in effective use. Thinly traced lines of glowing demonic runes would find themselves etched across the natural ley lines of her body, the ritual tattooing of the Illidari that is used in the binding of a demon's soul to her own. Beneath the cover of the netherweave silk blindfold at her sightline would rest an ever burning set of felfire orbs that signified her possession of a huntress' spectral sight. She is clearly drained of most of the natural color of her skin as a result of her advancements upon the dark path, and stretching from just aside her chin and carried back towards the upper orbital is the noticeable blemish of a lingering felfire burn scar upon the right side of her face, though her features otherwise still bear the untouched youthful beauty of her thousand years. The most physically noticeable signs of her dark transformation can be found in the short, curved horns that grow from her skull and the soft-speckled demonic scales appearing at her shoulders and back. Her jet black hair is well-kept and elegantly styled, with dark, shining tresses of enough length to appear silky and regal whilst not being entirely impractical for fighting. She is ever touched by the strange aroma of ashen roses, both comforting and yet tinged with the sense of a still smoldering fire. Equipment and Abilities Equipment and Weapons Her body is adorned with a well-crafted set of fine winterhorn stag-skin leather, the touch of seemingly arcane enchantments settled upon it alongside an elaborate outfitting of elegant silk that cloaks her right shoulder to keep up with appearances similar to ancient elven culture. Upon closer inspection, and despite the otherwise pure evocative nature of the garment, the runic inscriptions upon it would seem to be written in the demonic language of the Eredar, and bear itself as precursor to the woman who wore it as a product of the dark path of the Illidari. At her neck is a cord of demonic leather, created by the curing of a Doom Lord's tongue, adorned with various beaded decorations, and culminating in the image of a carved wooden Winterspring Frostsaber. Fastened upon her right wrist is a bracer of leather and ghost iron, light-tinted sapphires studded within the surface, where they were doubtless enchanted to some effect. Alongside this appearance, she would remain steadfast towards her possession of the satchel that remained ever fastened at her side, likely containing all manner of foul alchemical components and other such necessities of her hunt that would come of use for one of her kind. When prompted into combat, the Huntress wields a single warglaive in her right hand, reforged by the Felsmith Liara Stargaze of an ancient relic into a weapon of fel-tainted azsharite that holds the soul of the Fel Lord For'thax within the complex array of demonic runes engraved upon it, thus granting a hideous green glow that seems to gift the glaive with a certain life of its own. Her many long years of physical combat as a Sentinel beforehand and her training following her approach of the dark path would bestow her with an adept ability in utilizing such a weapon in conflict with unyielding speed and accompaniment to her spell-casting. The main strength that her single glaive would provide over a secondary weapon was that she could focus more upon concentrating her innate magical talents and become more offensively potent in utilizing fel energy, despite the sacrifice of a stronger physically defensive stance. In addition, and substituting her left hand, the Huntress bears a well articulated felsteel gauntlet that extends up towards her elbow, various runic inscriptions bestowing it the power to augment her magical ability to a great extent with the burning fel energy she is able to absorb into the armament. In addition to this, a thin azsharite dart, hooked upon a corded chain, rests just inside the outfitting; able to be quickly loosed and wielded as a painful lash to hazard an opponent’s movement and be used to the benefit of her own. In spite of this, however, it does mark an adaptation made out of the necessity of a limb-removing injury, and requires some amount of using magical forces in order to maintain in effective use. Abilities and Proficiencies Found to bear a strong affinity for the use of the arcane and darker magics early in her proper training upon the dark path, she has been brought to embrace this trait and make her use of fel magic the main component of her hunting abilities. Through time spent honing her ability to the utmost of her limits, her natural talent and instinct has guided her to find these forces as being something worthy of a true master, and far more a sorceress than a physical combatant. Being able to pull chaos unbound into nebulous power against her foes. It is undoubtedly her greatest asset, and even amongst those of her path she would be regarded as being exceptionally talented in the use of fel magic. Her typical aura exudes the taint of fel energy even in passiveness, often causing those less acclimated to its presence some disturbance. Deeper connection with her bound demon has given her the ability to control subtly influencing pheromones that are released into the air through pores on the surface of her skin. Whilst not being overtly powerful or demanding of those that are touched by their effect, they may covertly succeed in swaying more desired emotions to the surface ahead of others, thus aiding in the delicate arts of persuasion and interrogation. It lingers on the senses like something unnatural, able to be ignored, surely, though difficult to entirely forget. For the most part, this ability is focused at the huntress' whims, though in cases of extreme distress or excitement such pheromones may come into being even without her explicit attempt. Through her years of preparation before embarking on the dark path of the Illidari and the time since that ascension, she has become adept in the art of constructing complex potions and elixirs designed to enhance her senses and allow her to better hunt her prey of choice. She consistently seeks to improve this practice alongside her current efforts to be more suited to the far more resilient resistances of the Illidari to traditional alchemical effects, thus making the bulk of her labor incompatible with all but those afflicted by fel taint. History ( Spoilers for this character's backstory follow, and are presented here for the sake of providing a proper record. Though it is highly unlikely that any of this would ever be fully revealed even through roleplay, if you'd rather not know anything of her unspoken background then it is recommended that you avoid reading this section. ) Early Life Born in Starfall Village some eight-thousand years after the Sundering, Saraniel Rosefeather spent her formative years amidst the tranquil yet treacherous lands of Winterspring. In much the same sense as her eventual upbringing, the place of her birth was awash in equal parts fierceness and beauty. Ever present as the primary guiding force throughout her youth, her father; a Druid of the Grove named Aetheren Silvercrest, sought to bring her an appreciation of the world around her and the fonder things in life: Stories, poems, dance, music, theatre, and art. It was early in her childhood that such a romanticism and flair for dramatics had become paramount to her nature as a result of Aetheren’s coddling ways, though it was an appreciation fated not to last. Her mother, Narithe Rosefeather, concurrently found herself well occupied by her station amidst the Watchers, led by the enigmatic Maiev Shadowsong and dedicated towards keeping Kalimdor safe from the unseen forces that would seek to bring it to harm, and that Narithe believed would prove the greatest threat to their daughter. Influenced then, by the principles held to and enforced by her mother, Saraniel found herself ever yearning for a desire to understand them, and in doing so, to become closer with her mother's course in life as well when she would vanish from their lives for months, years, and even decades at a time. It was perhaps inevitable given the duality of her heritage that she would eventually find herself drawn to the allure of adventure, the sole motivation that would later lead to her seeking the path of a Sentinel Outrunner upon coming of age. Even in her youth did she display a natural agility and quickness of mind that would carry her through years of training under the watchful eye of her mother when she could spare the time to guide her, but there surrounded the younger Rosefeather a certain naïveté and innocence that would prove dangerous in the years to follow. At last receiving the Mark of the Owl before the light of a moonwell and taking her vows as a Sentinel, the young Kaldorei would set out into the world with optimistic hope, blissfully unaware of the coming tragedy that soon awaited her. Adulthood In the first decades after she had become a Sentinel, Saraniel and her other less experienced sisters-in-arms were largely relegated to the work of reconnaissance and scouting, being primarily stationed near the southern reaches of Kalimdor. It was with this unfortunate assignment that she would become aware of the true dangers that lurked within the waiting world, and the harsh reality of the struggle that would soon be forever remembered as the War of Shifting Sands. This sudden introduction to unrestrained conflict in the wake of the otherwise uneventful long vigil came without warning, and with stark difference to the peaceful life she had known before. Arriving directly after the druids’ initial disturbance of the vast Silithid swarms, she counted herself among the first to bear witness to the hordes of the Qiraji armies escaping their state of hibernation beneath the sands of the Silithus desert. Saraniel and her allies were quickly outmatched without a close outpost to fall back to and were forced to retreat north towards the border of Feralas, hoping to unite with the reinforcements being quickly rallied there by Fandral Staghelm at the behest of his son. Their desperate run for survival succeeded, though at the cost of many of the young Kaldorei whom she had grown to know and trust in her youth. With the sensation of such monumental loss hitherto unknown, Saraniel became enraptured with the vision of their blood upon the sands, and the terror that had glimmered in sight just before their end. Rising above her shock and pain, the fire of vengeance arose in her for the first time, and she desired nothing more than to stand against the tide, looking to the unyielding figure of her mother as an example. In the premiere months of grueling warfare, her role was largely limited towards the position of rear-guard, keeping a higher elevation atop the barren cliff-faces behind the front lines and providing advance warning when the massive swarms came to rise from the sunken sands below. This development had occurred primarily due to the intervention of her father, who argued that she was still not ready for the chaos of the larger battles ahead and that it would be safer than having her caught between the deadly clash of early war, much to her own protest. As the conflict raged on, the Kaldorei slowly but surely began to secure a notable foothold in their advance, prompting his eventual allowance for Saraniel to accompany the forward momentum, if only at the urging of her mother's support for the idea of keeping their daughter safely at their side rather than at the mercy of unknown rearguards. Though as history would recall, this brief advantage was fated not to last, in fact being a clever ruse devised by the cunning, malignant minds behind the Qiraji invasion. Pressing upon the fringes of what territory had been secured, they laid the groundwork for an ambush that would greatly hamper elven morale by assaulting Southwind Village and forcing them to call for additional reinforcements. Three days after their ploy had been hatched, the weight of the Kaldorei's mistake in underestimating such an ancient foe was shown in full: Fandral and his forces seeing his son, the younger commander Valstann Staghelm, torn apart in full display before their eyes by the Qiraji General Rajaxx. This event would come to shift the balance of the war, with an immense opposition proving brutally effective against the armies of the Kaldorei, forcing them to a fighting retreat for their lives. The battle directly following this occurrence was awash in chaos and consequence alike: The failing of leadership to hold back upon the emotional outburst at seeing such a young and promising leader slain so horribly caused the first waves of the elven army to inadvisably clash against an innumerable foe. Being stationed near the front of the fighting, Saraniel bore witness to untold horrors up close as a massive conjured sandstorm blew in from the east, and became separated from the aid of her parents in the terrible din of blood and death. Like a fevered curtain of lithe, carapaced doom, the Qiraji rent the Kaldorei lines into shattered frenzy for breath. Alone and outmatched, the young Outrunner was nearly caught between the scything talons of a hulking Silithid Warrior before the timely and ultimately fateful intervention of a more experienced Sentinel named Faera Dawncloud. She was bold and awash in the bravery of the Goddess herself, a silver-haired paragon whose muscled strikes sought to spare Saraniel the fate of so many others. Under her guide, the two of them survived the tumultuous struggle long enough to hear the anguished call for retreat from Fandral, though by then the damage had already been done. Saraniel herself was immensely affected by the sight of their sudden failure against enemy forces, losing much of her will to fight as the tides began to shift greatly in the favor of the Qiraji swarm and the Kaldorei army was pushed back into Un'Goro Crater. Despite the best efforts of more hardened veterans such as Dawncloud and the higher ranks of command, the morale of elven troops had been stricken to seemingly irreparable effect. The weak and the dying fell prey at the fringes of their fleeing, and in Saraniel's remaining position as an Outrunner it was often her scouting that was entrusted with reporting such grim news back to the main encampments. Gradually the advance of the Qiraji slowed enough to allow the Kaldorei forces to fight back, though never did it cease entirely. As the months wore on, it became increasingly evident that the Kaldorei were on the losing side of a now unending war. At the same time, the still reeling Fandral Staghelm felt his grasp upon the chain of command slipping away, his despair and desperation driving him to Tanaris to seek the aid of the Bronze Dragonflight where they lay in waiting within the Caverns of Time. Despite his pleading as to the necessity, the dragons did not listen to his call until after the Qiraji had already pushed their way into their lands and sought to bring ruin to their ancient lair. Following this, Anachronos, the heir of Nozdormu, rallied his brothers and sisters to fight alongside the Kaldorei, later calling upon those of all flights when at first the Bronze alone did not prove enough. Whilst this would later be seen as a pivotal moment between the history of the Kaldorei and the dragonflights themselves, Saraniel would ever harbor a strong resentment towards the dragons for the fact that they did not intervene earlier, and thusly carry this same mistrust towards seeking and accepting the aid of other races evermore. Following their experience together upon the front-lines of the turning tide, Faera Dawncloud and Saraniel Rosefeather remained emplaced in their duties alongside eachother for a mutual support. Eventually finding a fragile sense of security and restored faith in the presence of the soldier that had saved her, Saraniel formally requested and was granted her wish to be assigned to the same unit as Dawncloud, a small group focused upon pressing the absolute peak of the forward lines in hit and run attacks that were designed to gain a better idea of the enemy's location. Though her mother and father despaired at the idea that their daughter would once more be thrown against the dangers of the conflict at hand alongside themselves, they placed their hesitant trust in Faera to keep her safe and ensure she returned from each effort alive as the combined forces of the Kaldorei and the Dragonflights edged away at the border of Silithus. The final stretch of the war was perhaps the most brutal, the united forces of Kalimdor pushing the Qiraji back to their sunken city at Ahn'Qiraj before finding a stalemate that would not falter. Sensing that deep within, a wretched evil was stirring, the Dragonflights and Kaldorei formed a standing wall between the source that had spawned the invasion and surged forward under the direct command of Fandral Staghelm. This was, of course, meant to provide the time and ability for the druids and Anachronos to erect what would later be known as the Scarab Wall. Their desperate measure proved successful, though at greater cost than either ally had ever sought to bear. At battle's end, elven and draconic blood alike drenched the sands, weeping and cold against the dust that now covered the mounds of fallen bodies. As the Qiraji were at last sealed away into the halls of Ahn'Qiraj, Anachronos explained the nature of the magic that governed it and offered the Scepter with the sole power of opening it to Staghelm. Though in the wake of all that had been lost and the slow response of the Dragonflights, Fandral rejected this offer of mutual trust and shattered the Scepter into four separate pieces before taking his abrupt leave. It was a decisive and honest action borne from emotion and solidarity with his people alone that brought Saraniel even greater respect for a leader that she already supported without measure. The remaining clean-up of outlying colonies of Silithid and Qiraji forces would last throughout the centuries, but with their sealing of the ancient city, the war as it was known was ended. In the aftermath of this first and disastrous exposure to the nature of warfare and the subtle whispers of the Void that had guided the Qiraji, Saraniel's fragile perception of the world as it was had been irrevocably shattered, a development that brought her to much distress and inner torment moving forward. Her renewed bravery towards the war’s end had in truth been something more akin to a loss of proper sanity than any steeled nerves, and without the threat of battle to occupy her mind, she quickly fell to the traumatic memories of what had happened throughout the war’s dreaded length. Whilst both her mother and father fretted over what could be done to ease the pain of having suffered through such terrible conflict so young, the only recourse that seemed to be of any aid to their daughter was the now constant presence of Faera, who, as before, refused to leave the Sentinel she had saved to fend for herself. It was under Dawncloud's influence as a fellow Sentinel that she was able to find some form of recovery and retain her faith that the tempest of sorrow would eventually pass. She ultimately emerged from the end of the war near broken; and the things that she had seen and experienced would continually bring her terrors in her sleep and panicked moments of remembrance for the span of decades, even centuries, to come. ... A Reign of Chaos ( Work-in-progress... ) ( Upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal, she bore witness to the full might of the Burning Legion and saw her lover killed before her eyes. The events would later come to cause her to forsake her following of Elune and fall into despair. She eventually finds herself beset by her desire to overcome this sadness and instead looks to the doings of Illidan Stormrage in Felwood with astonishment. ) Vigil ( Work-in-progress... ) ( After fleeing the pursuit of her mother, she enacts her first steps in training for the path she now seeks, having been brought to clarity upon seeing he mastery that Illidan Stormrage had shown over the forces of chaos. She trains for years, alone and largely in hiding, never staying in one place for too long lest word of her whereabouts reach prying eyes. Though it is assumed by her mother that she perished in her grief, Narithe never ceases her searching. ) → Short Story: A Moment of Doubt The Dark Embrace ( Work-in-progress... ) ( She trained herself extensively in becoming prepared to reach the path set out by Lord Illidan Stormrage in order to find herself able to avenge her loss and more than that, to rise above it. After at last seeking out their location in Felwood, she eventually became Thero'shan to Anarashae Shadowscythe in a coven of Demon Hunters remaining hidden and later completed her training as one of the Illidari. ) → Short Stories: Alone In The Athenaeum and Remember Me, Filth → Short Story: You Are Your Weapon → Short Stories: An Ease of Control and Dark Vengeance The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion ( Work-in-progress... ) → Short Stories: Elune's Mercy and Of Faded Song And Ashen Rose ( With the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, she met with the newly freed Illidari and joined in the efforts against the Legion's advance, being particularly focused upon the defense of Kalimdor and making attacks in Azsuna and Suramar. In the weeks that followed, she would eventually drop out of reach, even with the rest of her allies, her status assumed unknown. ) → Short Stories: Evil Tips The Scale and Urzaloth's End ( Operating in secret, she began working against some of the Legion's more covert operations as she could only do when working alone, effectively playing the role of infiltration amidst the servants of a lesser Pit Lord. Eventually she disclosed her doings to a few, select allies as she lined up the killing blow to his prepared point of invasion. ) → Short Story: Life and Blood ( After successfully stifling the Pit Lord's devious plans, she was stricken by the sudden death of an ally on the path, and a dear friend. This drew her to realize her dwindling standing against her worse influences of the demon within and lent her a desire to turn from them before it was too late. To this end, she sought out a powerful ally in an ancient Draenei sorceress known as Raunii, who had consorted with the Felwood coven previously on matters of cooperation against the Legion's efforts. ) → Short Stories: In Fate's Reflection and In Nature's Requiem ( Her efforts against the influence of her demon continue, though are reaching a point of breakthrough that is poised to be largely in her favor. ) → Short Story: In The Heart of Hellfire Personality There would be few who would ever grow to know her in a more personal manner, those amongst the Illidari being hardly acclimated towards such conversation and those amongst Kaldorei culture yet reviling her as the monster they perhaps rightly saw her to be. In much of her actions she can be seen to be intelligent, manipulative, and cunning, more directly self-serving than many upon her path in her capacity to actively seek harm upon those she believes are lesser than herself or dangerous to her efforts. Regardless, when drawn into the proper situation such as dealing with her former kin, there is an element to her personality that seems almost sisterly in nature, deeply affectionate and caring for those whom she would hold any major connection to. Ultimately, her loyalty and devotion towards those few, if any, whom had earned it would seemingly be paramount to her nature, rivaling even the burning hatred seated inside of her. It remains, however, a quality typically unseen, and seldom able to be trusted as genuine, with many coming to understand her to be almost entirely Machiavellian and seeking only to serve her own interests even amidst allies. Relationships ( The following section details the most important relationships that she has built in her contact with others. ) Faera Dawncloud "I lost someone. Someone I loved very much. It changes you. It makes you want to burn." '' ''- Saraniel, on her reasons for coming to the dark path. ( To be expanded upon later. ) Raunii "Lend me your trust, Vigil, for I am ever your ally." '' ''- Raunii to Saraniel in a moment of doubt. An ancient Draenei sorceress whose immense magical power is only matched by her intellect and undying devotion towards the destruction of the Burning Legion, the initial relationship between Saraniel and Raunii was one more measured in mistrust and scorn than anything else. Following after her own xenophobic tendencies and the apprehensive views of her former Shan'do, Saraniel established an initial habit of ill-intended banter with the Draenei when she paid regular visit to Illidari'Aran in Felwood. With time, however, those darker suspicions were later weathered away or otherwise rendered null as the sorceress proved herself useful and in many respects separate from Rosefeather's initial impressions. As the Kaldorei struggled through her first year upon the dark path, the counsel of someone beyond it who possessed far greater wisdom than her granted an opportunity to strive towards mastering her bound demon, something that Raunii would indeed prove instrumental in procuring when the demon hunter at last came to her in search of help after her near fall into chaos at the start of the Third Invasion. Since accepting Raunii's aid and allowing herself to fully place her trust in the strange draenei, she has developed a strong personal bond with the sorceress not unlike that between daughter and mother, even if Saraniel herself would be unable to properly admit it. Regardless, she remains one of the most positive forces to have made an impact on Saraniel and may be counted among the few to whom she has ever revealed her true name. Her personal loyalty towards Raunii is without question, rising above even her dedication to the rest of the Illidari, and though she may stake the occasional argument over method and demeanor, it may typically be said that she would heed any direct command that Raunii would give her out of the established trust that she bears in the Sorceress herself. Xanthre Mistwolf "Half-blood." '' ''- The insult that later turned into an affectionate nickname for Xanthre after she and Saraniel became close. ( To be expanded upon later. ) Aetheren Silvercrest "Fear not, my love, she has Elune's mercy." '' ''- Aetheren speaking of Saraniel when she was but an infant. Saraniel's father was always the more enamored with poetry and the arts than with reality, perhaps lending understanding to his inability to prevent the turn of faith in his daughter before it was too late. Sternly overprotective when he was able to decipher conflict where it unfolded, he was utterly inattentive when it came to more subtle changes suffered by his daughter. He lavished Saraniel with love and sympathy, but these things could do little to mend the loss that later consumed her. After their daughter's turn to the dark path, his wife left him for her duty as a Warden, harboring immense scorn for his own parts in failing to protect Saraniel from such a fate. Awash in grief and remorse, and not vengeance, he took to living as a hermit upon the outskirts of Starfall Village in Winterspring, rarely leaving his residence but to admire the patient groves in the frosted snow. Saraniel has never met with nor spoken to him since leaving for the dark path, though has watched him from afar on multiple occasions, ever standing by to ensure his safety and general well-being. In recent years, he has adapted in his contributions to society by creating exquisitely rare and powerful potions for the efforts of the Kaldorei and Cenarion Circle. Narithe Rosefeather "Leave a mother to her mourning..." '' ''- The last words Narithe spoke to Saraniel before she left. The bond between mother and daughter remains ever so strong, yet twisted horribly like the path Saraniel has taken. Once inseparably close, it was not until her enamorment with Faera Dawncloud that the two of them began to drift apart, with Narithe becoming more distant to the youthful perspective of hope that had defined her daughter, and worried that in taking a flight with fancy, Saraniel would lose sight of the true cruelty of the world and thus become vulnerable. An illusion, as she saw it, that was all too harshly shattered during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Unable to reconcile Saraniel's distress at losing the one person she so truly cared for, Narithe grew frustrated and in doing so committed her greatest mistake in turning away, thus allowing the conditions for her daughter's fall to a darker path. After losing her for nearly a decade, the rumors of what she had done and become surfaced amidst the ranks of the remaining Watchers, and Narithe pledged herself towards ending her daughter's suffering permanently rather than seeking to imprison her. Following the results of their unexpected meeting immediately following the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, it is unclear whether or not her mother has survived to the present day. Saraniel rarely speaks of her mother, and is typically quite remorseful of both their potential actions when touching even briefly upon the topic. Roleplay Hooks [ Work in progress. ] Trivia * The current song that would be most fitting as her theme would be "So Much Love" by Depeche Mode. "You can despise me, demonize me. It satisfies me, so... There is so much love, in me." * One particular piece of music has proven essential to her characterization and concept, "When It Falls" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams. "This is not a tragedy, it's not an accident, you placed your faith in fools and now you'll smother in lament." * If placed upon the classic alignment system of Dungeons and Dragons, she would fall most closely towards True Neutral with a strong edging towards Neutral Evil depending on the circumstances. * This character is almost never in-character in cities given the fact that she is a Demon Hunter, if you are looking on this page and ever want to organize something, perhaps consider sending me a message in-game on Saraniel. Category:The Dark Embrace Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Characters Category:Night Elf